Broken Walls
by DARKhopper383
Summary: Micheal Cormic thought Doki Doki Liturature club was just going to be a simple time passer. Things however turn out to be not so simple when a altering of a file causes Monika to seemingly come to life outside of the game and talk to him like an actual person. Turns out talking to people isin't as easy when there is no script to follow. T for now. May be M later.
1. Not Part of The Script

**Summary: So I've not played DDLC itself, but I've played many fan games and watched Youtube videos just… *shutter* that being said, I feel bad to Monika to an extent as her situation would be like if a human being found himself trapped in a VR simulation. Would I try to break the game to prove to my own existence. Honestly I don't know. I know this chapter is rough hopefully the other's won't be that bad. Still hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DDLC**

"Words of advice, when you find a mysterious game on a mysterious website, don't click on it. When you find that said free mysterious game on said mysterious website is a dating sim, don't start the game. When said dating sim warns you at the very beginning of the menu that graphic content lies ahead, for the love of all that is holy turn back while you still can."

These were the words that was going through Michael's mind as he was playing Doki Doki Literature Club, or more accurately he was frantically scanning his computer making sure that the game wasn't some kind of Trojan that had installed some kind of malware, he could see it now, "Monika" would install herself into his computer where she'd leak information to the developer of the game, all under the guise of "Immersion" wouldn't be the first time he ran into a "Game" like that.

A sigh of relief came over him as all signs proved negative. Whew, he dodged a bullet. Now only one question echoed through his mind? Now what? he decided to look on the wiki to see if maybe there were some Easter eggs he might of missed. Turns out there were many but one in particular caught his eye.

During Act 2, in the third day, there was a 25% chance that during the conversation with Yuri near the closet, Natsuki's eyes would turn into shifting black pixels, her mouth would turn realistic-looking and she would say the following words _**"mibulls sailcloth blindsight lifeline anan rectipetality faultlessly offered scleromalacia neighed catholicate"**_

he also learned that If Monika's character file was before starting a new game in Act 1, Sayori would appear to realize that she was trapped in a game. She would then force the game to close and delete the other character files, including herself. If players opened the game after this occurs, instead of the usual opening and main menu, a black END screen would appear followed by a screen of Sayori hanging herself. After 10 minutes pass, a message appears on screen: "Now everyone can be happy."

Michael thought back on something he had learned about the game early on . See, the way the game reads files, the game doesn't actually seemed to care about whether a character file is truly "Deleted" or not as much as whether it's readable or not. For example if one took Yuri's character file and named it into something else, the game would fail to read it and treat Yuri as if she was deleted.

This knowledge gave Michael an idea. he took Natsuki's words, translated them to binary code and proceeded to rename Monika's character file into the translated message. If everything worked the way he thought it was going to, then it should give him the quick ending. However, when he rebooted the game, something very different happened . Instead of the menu popping up, the ending sequence began to play.

"ok, that's weird." Michael thought to himself. He had never read about anything like that happening before. Still he had to admit he did kind of like hearing Monika's voice.

"uh Can you hear me? Hi, it's me, um so you know how I've been practicing the piano and stuff? I'm not really any good at it yet like at all, but I wrote you a song and I was kind of hoping I could show it to you because I worked really REALLY hard on it. So….yeah."

the credit's rolled like normal and for a spilt second Michael felt himself relax just to listen to the music, however that would be short lived. Instead of Monika's normal letter popping on the screen a letter filled with jumbled text popped up on the screen. At first he thought it was a simple glitch, that was until he noticed a message that could barely be made out in the jumbled text.

the young man's face turned pale and he felt himself grow hot and uncomfortable as he read the text.

" _Cogito, ergo sum_ _"_

"What the….?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

Michael jumped back as the voice spoke shocked and bewildered at the unexpected noise. The sound or more specifically the voice would continue.

"you were mumbling something under your breath. Are you ok?

Michael's lips quivered as his body froze in a rigid position. That voice, it sounded just like Monkia's or at least maybe the actress that played her. The problem was the only program he had running was the game itself. Furthermore, how did Monika know that he was mumbling? No…No It couldn't be….could it?"

Michael could hear his voice shaking as he asked one simple question. "C-Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you just fine." the voice responded back with a cheerful glee. "Can you hear me?"

Maybe this was some kind of joke or part of the programing, a kind of last Gotcha freak out moment. If this was some kind of preprogramed voicebot or something surely it had a limited range of responses it could use. With this in mind he decided to use a bit of an uncommon trick.

"Take my advice. I'm not using it."

The voice proceeded to giggle a bit before responding back with "I would but I've already got a library's worth of it already."

Michael jumped back in shock. That was 100% undeniable sarcasm. It wasn't the speech that would come from a bot or even a pre-recording, this was the response of a human.

"M-Monica?"

"I'm still here. Are you ok? You've been acting real weird all of the sudden."

Michael quickly clicked on the character folder faster than he could imagine. His face turned pale as he looked at the folder that he had modded. The Binary name had been replaced with the name…

 **A/N: Fun fact: I did a virus scan after playing A DDLC fan game because I was so freaked out. I REALLY don't like games that alter your computer.**


	2. ERROR dot chr

. Michael bit the bottom of his lip as re read that. He double clicked on the file. "FILE HAS EITHER BEEN REMOVED OR DOES NOT EXIST." Michael proceeded to try to delete the file only for the same message to pop up. With no way to change the file or remove it, one thing was clear. Monika was stuck on his computer.

"How?' Michael asked aloud.  
"How what?" Monika asked.

"How are you talking to me outside of the of the game?"

Michael heard a small gasp before a brief pause. "Er…I don't know. Honestly, I think…I think I might have broken the wall somehow."

"What wall do you mean exactly?"

"The wall that kept me stuck into the game. I think I think it somehow broke."

"yeah," Michael thought to himself. "I broke it."

The young man figured somehow by tampering with Monika's character file he had somehow corrupted or broke one of the script. Thing was, with no way of even being able to open the script there was no way to tell what exactly he did, that combined with the fact there was no way to move or delete the file meant Monika was basically stuck on his computer. Still, it didn't explain exactly why Monika was suddenly able to talk to him as if she were an actually human being. He didn't have Skype, so there was no way the voice actress was simply prank calling him. Was it possible that Monika was in fact some kind of advanced AI? Possible, Michael thought but considering how much of a hot button topic artificial intelligence was at the moment he couldn't help but think headlines would have been firing off the presses long before now if there was some super advanced artificial life form hidden in a free steam game.

He was tempted to buy the idea that maybe Monika, at least this version of her was in fact a ghost. That would make sense….if the copy of Doki Doki he had was some kind of CD or was on some kind of USB drive. Neither scenario was the case, no Michael downloaded the game off steam just like everyone else.

Michael shook his head. With the file impossible to remove or even look through, he might as well be getting used to his PC's new resident. Question was whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand Moinka was a Yandere that desperately tried to get his attention by brutally eliminating all the other girls in the game, and unintentionally brought back some rather…unpleasant memories. But…if she were real, there was no telling what kind of purgatory nightmare she actually went through in the game.

" _I don't really understand it, but whenever you quit the game...It feels like I'm instantly put to sleep, left with nothing but my thoughts. But after a few seconds, my thoughts start to fill with incoherent, jumbled patterns. I see static and rapid flashes of color while hearing all kinds of weird screaming noises._

 _At that point, I can't even form my own thoughts anymore. I'm just endlessly hammered by the flashing and screaming, unable to move or even think. I'm pretty sure in that moment, I don't really exist, but for some reason, I can remember it anyway._

 _After some immeasurable amount of time, it stops in an instant, and I'm back in my own mind. And you're here with me. I have no idea what it means for the game to quit, or why that stuff happens to me. And I also don't know how you always come back and put everything back to normal."_

For a brief moment, Michael wondered what that would be like to live in a world where everything around you was an illusion, a shadow with less life in it than a cockroach, and yet somehow you were supposed to interact with it as if it were your reality. On top of that, anytime someone shut said illusion off for even a little, you find yourself in a void of filled with horrible screams and flashes of color, and for the brief moments you are allowed to have your thoughts, you can't help but wonder if this was a taste of what the netherworld would like. Michael was left with one question. "Would you do whatever you had to do to break the illusion, even if it meant doing things that would be considered horrific if done in real life?"

Michael didn't know what it was like being aware that one was living in a virtual reality, but being in sanitarium for fifteen years definitely allowed him to relate to Monika's description of living death. If the situation were reversed, and it were Michael who were the sentient lifeform in the computer game desperately trying to get the attention of the lovely player behind the screen known as Monika, what would he have done? If his constantly neutral runs in Undertale were anything to go by he probably would have taken an even more "direct" approach than she did. That would have probably been a much different game. Maybe….maybe he needed to give her a second chance. It was not like he had much of a choice anyway. He let out an airy sigh.

"Well, whatever broke the wall, It looks like you're embedded into my computer, on the bright side, it looks like you can interact with me outside of the game."

Monika's eyes beamed from excitement. "That means I won't be stuck in the void anymore when the game turns off!"

"There is still one problem. I still have to turn off the computer."

"True, but your PC has a constant flow of time. It will be darker true, but I think it will be warmer, it will definitely be quieter, and I'll at least have my thoughts with me."

Michael grinned just a bit, but not before a thought came to his mind.

"What about Sayori?"

"Sayori?" Monika asked. "As long as I'm around she still remains a part of the game."

"except you're not part of the game anymore. With your file corrupted, the game will not read you, and according to the wiki. If your file is unreadable when a new game starts, then Sayori becomes sentient and goes nuts. She will hang herself and then delete the game. It's a quick ending. I actually attempted to do a quick ending before this wall or whatever broke.

"Y-you were willing to let her die knowing she'd be sentient? "

"Weren't you the one saying it was weird most people are fine with killing bugs because they're icky? Besides I didn't actually know until just now that you or Sayori were sentient."

"Yeah, I see what you mean…I've got an idea!'

Monika proceeded to move the character files to an empty folder on the desktop.

"There," she said with a giggle. They're not dead, and they aren't trapped in the void. They're asleep."

Michael gave a slight grin Monika once again began to talk.

"You know what the best part about this is?

"What?" Michael asked.

"You and I get to know each other for real."


End file.
